Lost
by thewritevoice
Summary: Five girls get lost camping and find themselves with the Outsiders. M for future chapters OCxSoda OCxSteve OCxDarry OCxPony OCxJohnny
1. Chapter 1

Darry was ready to go, he was just waiting on Soda, as per usual. What he _didn't_ know is that he wouldn't be going into work today, because it was not a usual day. It was in fact, the opposite. As cliche as it may sound, his whole life was about to change. I know, I know, this story seems so cliche, but just hear me out because it will be uncliche very fast.

Anyway, as he stood by the door he heard voices, this was normal but what caught his attention was the pitch. Too high for any man he knew, and he knew quite a lot of people, no this a girl's voice, a few were there. He looked out the front door to see a group of five girls standing in the middle of the street. Well, four standing and one hitching a ride on one. They looked lost, physically and mentally. He leaned closer, not knowing them and because they were quite attractive.

The tallest stood all the way to the left, she wore her dark blonde-light brunette hair in a side braid, from the distance Darry could guess her eyes were brown, she looked to be biting her cheek, she had her long arms crossed over her chest and had a knee popped out, she wore a light blue tank-top and short shorts.

The next girl looked like a cute Japanese nerd. She wore her long raven in a lose pony tail thrown over her shoulder, maybe gray eyes and glasses? she was short, she had a hoodie on with words Darry couldn't make out, she was playing with the strings(like in the Breakfast club, but Darry wouldn't know that), she had short shorts, and something on her leg. She was extremely under weight looking as if she would be gone with the wind (come on, I had to!)

On her right was a girl with bright reddish orange hair, obviously dyed, she looked like she had pink eyes, she wore a purple shirt that was splattered with colors and jeans the same way.

There was a girl on her back, Darry couldn't see how tall she was, she had blonde hair that was half up, half down, possibly green eyes, a green tank top and cammo pants, one shoe was off a swollen ankle. Maybe this was the orange shirt's twin.

She did look exactly like the cammo girl even though she wore an orange shirt and jeans they looked different, her eyes were differnt colors. Blue and gray?

The girl in green spoke up, "this is all your fault Cori!"

"My fault," said Cori, the girl with two different color eyes, "well who's bright idea was it to go on a camping trip?"

"Yours!" All the girls yelled as she ran out of arms reach.

"Look," the the pink eyed said, "I say we try to back to our campsite."

"Are you nuts?!" The tall girl looked up and then at her, "lets just ask to use someone's phone and call someone."

"I agree with Heather," Cori walked next to the tall girl and put her arm around her. Heather quickly pushed it away.

'Well, I agree with Bloss, not because I'm pissed off at Cori or the fact my entire future is possibly riding on her, but because she is right." Said the girl on 'Bloss''s back. "It's up to you Genk, Genk, GENKI!" She yelled and the girl jumped.

"Um, uh," she clearly was not paying a lick of attention, "pineapple!" She guessed, all the girls faced palmed, you know it's bad when there's a double face palm, but a quadruple...

"We're lost, should we try to find our campsite, or ask to use someone's phone?" Heather said as calmly as possible.

"Oh, ask, we can meet more people." She smiled and they all threw their hands up and sighed.

'Why do we even bother?" The girl on Bloss's back muttered, leaning on her head.

At this point all the boys had gathered to watch, except Soda who ran out the front door, obliviously. "Oh, uh, hi." He said noticing them there, "oh," he looked back at the guys, "so _that's_ what they were starring at."

"Smooth," Darry called. "Do y'all wanna come in and use the phone, and for her to rest up." He gestured to the injured girl.

'No," she crossed her arms on Bloss's head, 'I don't a bunch of guys, _whom we don't know's,_ help." She lost because Bloss limped forward.

"Why aren't you carrying her," she said to Cori, "She's your sister." Cori didn't say anything she just walked in. The second Bloss was close enough she through the twin on the couch and plopped next to her.

"Easy there, I may hate her, but she's my twin, and if she gets hurt on my watch do you know how long I'll be grounded?" Bloss rolled her eyes and her twin through her hands up to say, 'I'm right here'.

Heather went straight to the phone which was old fashioned, "wow this is worth more than two of my pay checks."She said as she dialed a number, the boys looked at each other, Johnny found it in the trash.

"So who are you guys?" Soda asked as he did a double take of Genki putting a bag of ice on the girl(because no one had seen her grab it).

"I'm Blossom, like the Powerpuff Girl, my mom named me that because of my pink eyes, I just dye my hair her color. The girl on the phone is Heather."

"I'm Genki," the girl tended to the injured one, "it means energetic or enthusiastic in Japanese."

"I'm Cori, or Corvie whichever, it short for Corvette and," she wrapped her arm around her sister, who was in pain, "is Chevy, short for Chevrolet."

"I can't get Ford on the phone." Heather announced with the phone on her shoulder.

"Let it ring once then hang up, that annoys the shit out of him." Chevy muttered than cursed because she shifted.

"So who are you guys?" Corvie asked rubbing her ankle, which the same one Chevy hurt.

"I'm Darry," he announced and all the girls except for Heather, who was on the phone, exchanged glances.

"I'm Soda," the other brother continued and the other girls rolled their eyes.

"Wait as in the Outsider's?" Blossom asked and the boys exchanged glances.

"The what?" Dally asked.

"Well it obviously happened look at his hair," Cori pointed at Pony. "Genk, did you bring your copy?"

"Just because I'm the nerd doesn't mean I have every book on me at all times!" She sighed but began pulling books out of her bag. "Lighting Thief, Sea of Monsters, Titan's curse, Battle of Labyrinth, Last Olympian, Lost Hero, Son of Neptune, Mark of Athena, House of Hades, Blood of Olympus, Sorcerers Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince, Deathly Hallows, here it is! The Outsiders!" Genki pulled out her beat up copy of the book.

"Wait," Pony shook his head, "that's what I called my theme for last semester."

"Yeah, it's a pretty good but sad book." Blossom pointed out.

Corvie pointed to Dally and Johnny, "why is you alive?"

Chevy slapped her sister, "Cori you can't ask people why they aren't dead!"

"We die?" Johnny asked and Genki nodded solemnly.

Heather slammed the phone down, 'I can't get your idiot of a brother on the phone."

"Well, duh, because we're in the sixties." Cori threw her hands up in the air.

"What in the Sam Harry is going on?" Heather demanded and Chevy explained. "Why do you expect me to believe that, I haven't even had a cup of coffee yet."

'You don't need coffee to live." Blossom looked at her incredulously.

"Do I look like a morning person to you?" Heather raised an eyebrow. 'Coffee is life, it's the only reason I go on."

"Aside from Heather's sad love life," Chevy started, "how the freaking hell did we get here?" She cursed. The girls all looked to Genki who was busy staring off into space. Chevy looked at her watch, pulled something out of her pocket and hit Genki very hard. She handed her a protein bar, "it's time to eat." Genki shook her head and Blossom sat on her. "Eat the god damn bar or I will shove it down your throat." Chevy gritted her teeth and Genki reluctantly took the snack. She slowly opened it and took a bite. "So do you have any idea how the hell we got here?" At first she didn't answer, she just slowly chewed.

"Genk, how about I do your leg?" Genki nodded and Corvie sat down on the floor and she handed the two color eyed girl markers Genki moved her leg so she could draw on it. The boys gasped to see a huge and deep scar running down the side of her long legs (for a short girl).

"How did you get it?" Pony asked and she shrugged. Dally opened his mouth to say more but Heather moved her hand by her neck back and forth to signal them to stop.

"So Genk," Corvie colored as she spoke, "did you have any dreams last night?"

"Yeah," she covered her mouth, "remember that Pinterst post, the two pills, the red transports you to your favorite fictional land, the blue brings them to yours? Well I toke the red one."

"That could not of brought you here." Two-Bitt declared.

"Oh, no, she doesn't dream very often but when she does they come true, like she dreamed Corvie and I would get into a accident and we did." Chevy stood up for her sitting down.

"No we didn't," Corvie protested.

"Yes we did you hit your head."

"That explains so much." Blossom realized.

"Oh, yeah I hit my head," she pointed at her knee, "and my knee," she pointed at her head.

"How are you still alive?" Blossom asked.

"I didn't give her permission to die because I need someone to punch." Chevy put her palms out.

"Oh, that's why" Corvie looked as if the universe was explained to her.

"And you call me dumb." Genki rolled her eyes surprising everyone.

"Okay guys we gotta get ready to roll out." Heather stood up and Cori groaned.

"Where are you guys gonna go?" Darry asked standing in front of her.

"We'll figure out something." She crossed her arms and looked down.

"Yeah like the time I hitchhiked to Mexico" Corvie smiled proudly.

"Seriously how are you still alive?" Heather turned around and moved her hands to her sides dramatically. Cori shrugged.

"Well," Heather turned back around to Darry, "we were told to never leave a lady, er, ladies on the street."

"All right Chevy get out." Cori laughed earning her a glare. If looks could kill there wouldn't be a body.

"I hate you so much." The twin stodd up and leaned forward so their foreheads touched.

"Love you!" Corvie's head tilted forward when she talked and the same for Chevy.

"You're the bane of my existence."

"Hope you step on a lego."

"Hope you cut your leg on a razor scooter."

"I hope you go bald!" At this Chevy grabbed her own hair and the guys froze. The greasers had a rule, never make fun of someone's hair.

"I hope the cancel Oprah!" Chevy yelled in her twin's face.

She gasped, "You take that back!" Cori yelled very loudly

"You calling me a lair?"

"I ain't calling you a truther!"

"Sorry."

"Well, sorry doesn't sweeten my tea!" At this all the girls besides Blossom laughed.

"You guys are so mature." Blossom rolled her eyes as Genki tapped her side.

"Bloss, I'm done, can I go to the bathroom?" She was very quiet.

"No!" all the girls yelled and she shrank back in fear.

"But, I don't feel good," She whispered, "I might throw up on Bloss."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Blossom turned to see Genk blushing. "Well maybe if you ate slower."

"I did!" She exclaimed. "My stomach is hardwired." Genki was getting frustrated.

Before they could fight anymore Heather stepped up, "I'll go check it out okay?" She talked softly as if they were four. Genki smiled but Blossom glared; her glares seemed intense but she would never hurt her. Before going she turned to Darry, "do you have any razors in the bathroom?" Her tone was very soft and Darry nodded. "Is it okay if I move them?"

"Go ahead," he showed her to the bathroom.

She looked under the sink, "thank you for letting us stay. We'll get jobs, well not Corvie, she'd be fired in the first five minutes," Darry chuckled. Heather pulled a lot of stuff out and he put it in his room. She stepped out, "Genk you're-" The nerd was already in the bathroom. Heather returned to her friends. Chevy was cussing her leg out, Cori was thinking (that was never good), and Bloss was stretching. "Uh-oh Corvette is thinking again."

"Chev' I just realized something," She turned to her twin but she was to busy with her leg. "Chevy, Chevy, Chevrolet!" She was to deep in thought so Cori slapped her own leg and the girl snapped up.

"What could could possibly be so important that you-"

Corvie interrupted her, "we don't have meds." At this her eyes widened. "I mean," she started talking really fast while pacing, "what-are-we-going-to-do-we'll-go-through-withdraw-again-and-withdraws-a-bitch-we-need-them-Remember-the-last-time-we-didn't-have-them-it-didn't-go-really-well-we-went-inpatient-we-need-them-we-cant-live-without-them."

"Cori."

"How-will-we-survive-without-?"

"Corv'."

"We-can't-just-not-take-our-meds."

"Corvie."

"I-can't-go-back-to-inpatient."

"Corvette."

"We-can't-go-back-to-the-hospital."

"Corvette!"

"I-can't-do-this-again."

"Corvette Marquis Bridgeton!" Chevy yelled standing and slapped her.

"Thank you I needed that."

"We have eight a piece so we'll take one tomorrow wait a day to take another then two and so on." She grabbed her shoulders.

"How is know one else freaking out about how we got here?!" Blossom yelled throwing hands up.

"It hasn't hit me yet." Cori answered.

"3-2-1" Chevy spun her arms in a circle and pointed at her sister.

"Oh, my god how the hell did we get here?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Short Chapter**_

* * *

It had been a day since the girls were brought to Tulsa. In 24 hours: Cori broke 5 things, Chevy cursed 86 times, Blossom had drawn 7 pictures, Heather had 13 cups of coffee, and Genki finished 2 books. And a partridge in a pear tree.

They had gotten jobs (besides Corvie). Chevy would work at the DX once her leg healed, Genki got a job at the library, Heather at music store, and Blossom at an art studio.

* * *

"Cori for the last time _you are_ not _allowed to cook!"_ Chevy yelled from the kitchen table.

"But Chevy I'm a great cook!" She countered.

"You burnt a smoothie and melted cookies!" The girls yelled and she shrank in fear.

Now the boys felt bad for Cori; she was always trying her hardest and things went bad. Like when she tried to put a new light bulb in the lamp and it shorted out.

"Okay fine." She pouted and sat next to Soda. "Am I really that bad?"

Heather walked over and put an arm around the girl, "no, honey, it's not your fault the accident left you this way. Don't ever think that."

Now Darry melted at this; he really liked Heather. She was the mother of the group. She was in charge like himself.

"Hither, get me a Pepsi." Chevy rested her leg on annoyed Steve.

"Ooh, I want one." Blossom sat up.

"No."

"But mother hen always cares for he babies." Chevy whined.

"Do you think I enjoy being mother hen to you guys." The girls went quiet. "Alright fine it's like crack to me." She sat down at the table.

Darry sat next to her, "I know exactly how you feel." He put an arm around her and she blushed.

Genki walked in and started talking in Japanese and Cori responded in the same language.

"Wait," Dally put a hand up, " number 1) what are they saying; two) how come Cori can speak it."

"Well lets see," Genki put a finger up, "I was saying there's no more toilet paper in Japanese which for some reason Cori can understand. I don't get how she barely speak her native tongue but can speak fluent in another."

"It's the theory of me," Cori smiled a bid, fake smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**_This chapter is very sexy and heated so be warned!_**

* * *

The gang had been living with the girls for a month now. It was a hard but fun ride.

The girls spiced up their lives, especially Blossom to Johnny. He loved watching her sketch or laugh or do anything. He loved just the fact he could be around her. But that didn't mean he was nervous around her, constantly he dropped things or messed up his words. This girl was driving him crazy. He loved it. He loved seeing her in his dreams.

The same was with Blossom. She still got nervous when he walked in the room and butterflies they came alive when she's next to him. God she knew how Heather felt with her ex-fiancé Mike...

 _Shit,_ she thought, _we're not supposed to talk about him._ She sighed as she followed Johnny to the lot.

"Hey Johnny," his heart stopped. He turned to see the girl of his dreams walking toward him, "mind if I join you?" He only nodded as they continued to the lot.

They sat in the shell of a broken car looking up at the night's sky. "I read the book." He looked into her strawberry pink eyes.

"And?"

"And, I don't know what to think, I can't see me killing someone." He was glad it was night so she couldn't see him blush. He really couldn't see himself killing someone.

"Fair enough," she shrugged. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Do you like us?" She blinked a few times along with Johnny (who blinked in shock).

"Of course, you guys have changed us." He answered truthfully. He wondered how pink eyes could be so pretty.

"How? We've only been here a month." She knitted her eyebrows together.

'Well Darry has been spending more time with the gang, Pony has joking with the gang, Steve has been tolerating us more, Soda has more like himself, Dally has been more open, and Two-Bitt has been drinking less."

"What about you?"

"I've been less shy." He blushed slightly as she pushed his hair out of the way. He just had to ask, "Do you like me?"

He kissed her. Sparks flew like birds migrating south for the winter. So much passion was pushed into this tender kiss. But the kiss quickly grew into something more, what's the word, heated. His hands rested on her hips as the scooted closer. He nipped at her bottom lip but she pulled away. She took a breath and then let him in. Their tongues danced like ballerinas would. The kiss was so exhilarating from the two they could hardly stand it. He eventually won the dominance fight and his tongue explored every nook and cranny of her mouth.

She sat on his lap as her hands crawled up his shirt. Her hands warmed his already heated body. She tugged at his shirt and when the stopped to breathe he lifted it up. He laid down on the seat as she took of her shirt. She teased his nipples as he cupped her breast.

Now, Blossom could feel his hardening member against her and she smirked. She started to undo his belt as he unhooked her bra. He kicked his pants and boxer off (with her help) as she tried to pull of her jeans. They would not come off because they were so tight. Johnny growled and ripped a button off which let them slide down.

They made out some more until it was time for the main event. Johnny flipped her over and sat up. He pushed a finger in making her moan with pleasure. This wasn't her first rodeo, but the last time her first time wasn't her choice. She pushed that thought away and focused on him. He pushed himself in her and she shook with pleasure. With each thrust she shook harder until she felt his juices inside her.

Johnny collapsed on top of her and after a minute they put their clothes back on. He kissed Blossom's forehead as they fell asleep.

* * *

In two weeks they had sex six times. They were more careful then the first time even though they mostly did it outside. They only person who knew was Dally, and he just _knew_ when they came back the next morning.

Now Blossom wanted to tell the girls but she couldn't. She couldn't tell Heather because she wouldn't approve along with Chevy, Cori would want details and Genki was just too innocent.

Yet, she was addicted to Johnny as he was to her. They loved to touch each other in every type of way, they just loved the feel of each other, they loved everything about each other. And they were addicted to sex.

Blossom was in love with Johnny as he was to her. And sex was just a perk to the relationship.

Blossom loved the fact that Johnny didn't force her to do anything like her ex Brad. She truly loved Johnny.

And that was her downfall.


	4. Chapter 4

"You idiot!" Heather yelled and threw a strawberry at Blossom, which hit Cori.

"I'm sure you're right, but why?" Cori responded.

"Not you Corv', her." She pointed at Blossom. Cori sighed in relief because she couldn't remember doing something _that_ stupid to get a fruit thrown at her.

Blossom was bent forward blowing a bowl of tomato soup, "what?"

"I went for a walk today." Heather crossed her arms as Blossom paled.

"Fuck." She grabbed Johnny's hand from underneath the table.

"Language!" Cori pointed in her face.

"Not now Cor'," Heather crossed her arms, "although if I were you Bloss' I would watch myself."

"What did she do," Darry asked because Blossom didn't get in trouble much. And the fact that Heather was beyond _pissed._ She looked down and mumbled. "What?"

"We were having sex." Her and Johnny's faces were the color of the tomato soup she was eating.

Two-Bitt clapped Johnny on the back, "my man finally got himself a girl."

Heather was _clearly_ not going to congratulate the couple, "what the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"We weren't," Blossom mumbled and gripped Johnny's hand tighter.

'Well, _obviously_. Do you know how dangerous that is?" Heather began a rant, " I mean what if socs came. And outside, do you know how dirty that is? Blossom I can't believe-"

She was cut off by Blossom, "I don't care."

"What?"

"I don't care. I finally get over what Brad did to me and you scold me? I'm finally am ready to be a normal teen and you treat me like crap. Okay, so it's not safe to have sex outside but where else would we do it? I can't go over Johnny's house we can't do it here so that leaves Buck's and you know how much I hate drunks. At least we used protection. So, yes, maybe I should have waited, But. I. Don't. Care. Hypocrite. You were sleeping with Mike."

Heather was as red as Two-Bitt's hair from either anger or embarrassment, or both. "Mike and I were engaged. It was once and, wait why am I explaining my sex life out loud?"

Blossom stomped out to the back door and Heather to the front. Johnny followed Blossom and Darry followed Heather.

Cori spoke first, "I wonder who was on top?"

"Cori!"


	5. Chapter 5

It was Chevy's first day at work; she had mixed feelings about it. Her and her Cori were actually very wealthy back home so there was no need for a job. But they weren't snobby about it. They were spoiled rotten but not brats; there's a fine line that they didn't cross. They didn't shove it in people's faces. They kept it on the down-low.

She missed her other brothers and sister (the triplets); Jaguar, Ford and Honda. Yes there were five Bridgetons', twins and triplets. Yes they all had been named after cars.

She knew that Cori would miss Honda the most while she missed Ford. Honda and Cori were the girly girls, while Chevy was a huge tomboy. Hence why her and Ford got along. Jag- well, Jag was the odd one. He didn't like his name, he was a lot like Ponyboy. He was sensitive; meaning he read and drew.

Either way she missed her siblings.

Chevy was bent over a car working on it when she heard a whistle. She snapped her head around to see a bunch of socs checking her out. Chevy rolled her eyes and continued to work, ignoring the cat calls.

What she didn't know was Steve was fuming. Despite, being a bad boy he didn't cat call a girl, he thought it was demeaning. He stopped cat calling once Evie explained it to him.

Yet, he knew Chevy was a big girl and could take care of herself, so he didn't say anything. He was not just saying that because she gave him a big old black eye when he accidently walked in on her changing. He knew she would snap soon and he didn't want to be in the way.

Eventually, one of the guys came up to her and pinched her butt. She turned around and smiled (which caused Steve and now, Soda to be utterly confused). She put her hands on his chest and they talked. After a minute or so she said, "have fun getting oil off your shirt."

The boy looked down to see smudges of car oil on his madras shirt. He stormed away from a smirking Chevy.

Steve and Soda walked up to the laughing girl, impressed. "Damn Chev' didn't know you had it in ya." Soda clapped her on the back.

"Actually I picked that up from Corvie who did it by accident." She shrugged, still smirking. "Me, Corvie and our older sister, Honda, get cat called a lot, so, yeah.' She flipped her blonde hair behind her shoulder. The boys walked away shaking, but she called them back. "Either of you know how to put hair up?"

Soda walked forward, "My mom taught us to braid to impress girls." She turned around and he began to braid.

Steve didn't know why he felt jealous of his best friend. For some odd reason he was. He actually really liked the green eyed girl. She was tough and loud like him, she was obsessed with cars. Plus, she was the only girl who saw Steve not Soda's best friend.

* * *

The guys and the girls were eating dinner. It was always loud when the 12 ate dinner together.

"Hey, Chev'," Soda wiped his mouth, "tell 'em what you did earlier."

"Alright," she looked at her sister, "remember the oil thing?" Before she could continue Cori threw her head back, laughing and clapped her hands. "So I was working on a car when I heard this whistle. I turned around when I see some socs checking me out. This isn't out of the ordinary, so I continue working. Then the ring leader comes up and pinches my butt. What do I do? I go along and put my hands on his chest. We flirt then I say, "have fun gettin' that car oil off you!" Everyone laughed (but not as hard as Cori).

"Yep," Heather started, "that sounds about right." She looked at her fellow blonde, shaking her head.

* * *

The next day Cori decided to break from cleaning the Curtis household and go visit her sister, Steve and ever so dreamy Sodapop.

Yes, Corvette had a _huge_ crush on the blonde. She had since she read _The Outsiders._ And it wasn't because of Soda's movie-star good looks (which was just icing to the cake), it was because nobody noticed how broken he was like herself.

Soda was always taking on other people's problem and (no offense to him or herself) wasn't the brightest bulb ever. But they also weren't exactly the same, Cori had an accident to blame for her head trauma.

Either way she still liked him.

She walked into the DX to see him surrounded by girls. She felt so jealous until he eyed her and called her over. She was receiving glares as she walked up to the counter. She had her head down and her hands on her crossed arms.

"Who are you?" the prettiest girl of the bunch sneered. Cori wondered how she could compete with her. The girl had vibrant red hair, sea green eyes, and a slim yet curvy figure. Cori hated the way she had two-different eye colors, she was the ' _mutant of Moorestown',_ back home. All people did was stare and laugh at her.

Soda smirked, "she's my girl" Cori looked up and slightly smiled. The girls were shooting death glares at the poor girl. "Could you leave us?" He asked the gaggle of girls. They all looked upset but followed his wishes and left the two.

"Thanks," she smiled at the ground. Soda wondered why she did that.

An awkward silence fell between the two. Soda looked at the counter and saw a bag of chips. He assumed that they were Steve's so he opened them. "Want some?" He asked the two eye-colored girl.

She finally looked up and smiled. They dug into the chips; not realizing they were six months old.

* * *

Everyone was at the Curtis house just chilling. Well, except Cori and Soda, they had huge stomachaches. They still didn't know about the chips.

You see, Steve and Chevy had read the expiration date and went to throw them out when a customer walked in. They got distracted and an unknowingly Soda and Cori ate them. Now, the two were in extreme pain.

Chevy spoke up, "jeez, Core I can feel your pain."

Heather rolled her eyes, "Chevy for the last time you do _not_ have twin powers!"

"My stomach really hurts." Cori said rubbing her pained stomach.

"Mine to." Soda also rubbed his stomach.

Heather went into 'Mother Mode' as the girls called in."Well," Heather started "what did you eat today?"

"Well let's see," Cori put her finger to her cheek. "We both had eggs and bacon for breakfast, I didn't eat lunch."

"I had a sandwich." Soda chimed.

"Oh, and that bag of chips." At this Steve and Chevy looked at each other. "What?" Cori looked at her sister. "Why didn't you warn us or something!" Cori shot death glares at her twin.

"Um guys," Blossom held a finger up, "we don't have twin powers so could you explain what the _hell_ is going on!?"

"We ate a bag of chips that was six months old that's what!" Cori huffed then her Soda grabbed their stomachs, while jumping up. "I call the toilet."

"I got the trashcan!" He yelled as he followed her into the bathroom.

"Dumbasses." Genki shook her head. She surprised everyone because she didn't talk much and hated cursing.

* * *

"Okay guys what are the rules again?" Heather asked for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Only throw up in the bathroom." Cori rolled her eyes.

"No sharing a bed." Soda sighed.

"And?" Heather crossed her arms.

"No baby making." They said at the same time.

Heather patted Cori's head, "good. And what's the emergency number?"

"911." They both rolled their eyes. Heather was once again in 'Mother Mode' over to sick teens. She trusted Cori but Soda? Not so much. Nobody could get off work at such short notice so they had to leave them, alone.

"Hither," Two-Bitt put an arm around Heather, "they'll be fine." She shrugged it off, making a jealous Darry smile.

So they other teens and adults left the two alone. Soda laid on the couch and Cori on Darry's chair. He sat up and patted the seat.

"I won't bite." He smiled but Cori just looked down. His smile never faltered but he was confused. He wondered why every time he talked to her she couldn't look him in the eye.

"Are you crazy? Heather will kill us!" She said slightly looking up then down again.

An idea popped in his head, "she said don't share a bed, not a couch."

Cori locked her blue and gray eyes with his chocolate brown eyes and smiled. Both wondering how the other's eyes could be so beautiful. "Sure" she shrugged and sat right next to him.

They talked for a while. And surely but slowly his arm snaked around her. They felt close and at peace with each other. They dug each other in more then one way. Soon they felt so close they seemed to know everything about each other.

As Cori rambled on about how much she loved theatre, Soda couldn't take it anymore and kissed her.

He kissed her and she kissed right back. She had never felt a pair of lips so perfect for her. She pulled away to breathe and he rested his forehead on hers.

"That was nice," she said and Soda laughed. She pulled away, "wait I'm sick."

"We're both sick."

"Oh, okay."

They kissed again and soon Johnny and Ponyboy walked in. The two quickly pulled away. Cori looked down at her lap and Soda rubbed the back of his head. Soda addressed his brother and Johnny, "don't tell Heather or Chevy."

Pony and Johnny shared a look and Pony sighed. "We won't tell but if were asked we won't lie."

Cori shrugged, "fair enough."

Pony and Johnny walked into the kitchen to get some cake while the couple huddled closer together. They watched some T.V and soon didn't realize that the gang walked in an hour later.

"What the hell?!" Heather half yelled making the two jump apart. She sure was pissed.

"Heather, calm down." Darry tried to reason.

"Before you lecture us," Cori began, "we didn't brake any rules. We were told not to share a bed. Last time I checked a couch isn't a bed."

Heather turned red, she couldn't argue with that logic. For once Cori had outsmarted her. She didn't expect this Cori; definitely Genki or maybe Chevy and Blossom. But not poor Cori.

Now, the brown eyed girl wasn't calling her friend dumb. She was simply not expecting what she got from the girl. Cori was not dumb, she was a smart girl, but lacked common sense and a good memory. She was street smart; something the other girls lacked. Although she seemed like an airhead. She was also a good singer; the girls joked that her and Heather could start a band. Heather would play and Cori would sing.

Heather stormed outside and Darry followed. Blossom (being the second oldest) would of followed but they hadn't gotten over the whole 'sex in the lot' thing. So Darry followed the girl.

Chevy went up and put a finger in Soda's face. "Break her heart and you die."

Soda looked at her crush and sighed, "I won't."

Oh, how wrong he was.


	6. Chapter 6

It was late at night and Pony could _not_ sleep. He had tried everything; counting sheep, counting backwards from one hundred. A lot of counting. Nothing worked. Zip, zero, notta, nothing. And the worst thing was he had a quiz on Greek mythology first period!

As he flopped back on his pillow he noticed a light on in the family room. It wouldn't have been odd if it weren't one o'clock in the morning. So, he decided to see who was there and get a glass of warm milk (because supposedly that helped). After a minute of slipping from Soda's arms because of his massive cuddling problem (It was bad, some nights he found himself suffocating from his death grip) he ventured out into the family room.

He saw Genki sitting there, reading. She appeared to be almost done the book. She had it sitting in her lap and her head bent forward with her hair just out of her eyes. He had to admit she looked pretty cute.

"Hey" he said as softly as possible, but she still jumped.

"Oh," she flipped her hair behind her shoulders, "uh, hi. Can't sleep?" she tilted her head slightly.

"No, you either?" he asked and she simply shook her head. "Any ideas?"

"I read." She pushed her glasses in.

Pony leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "I get to engrossed." he sighed, moving himself from the wall. "Besides I got a Greek mythology test first period."

Her eyes widened before she turned herself around and dug through her bag. "I have just the book for you!"

He sat next to her, he had to admit he was intrigued. She handed him a book and he read the title, "Percy Jackson and the Olympian's: The Lightning Thief?"

"It's all about Greek mythology, it's an easy read, and it funny." She smiled.

He sighed and sat down next to her, "it's worth a shot." He looked over at her and noticed the scars on her arm. He could of smacked himself for not realizing, but the more he thought about it he had never seen her without long sleeves. Before he stopped himself he blurted out, "how did you get them?"

"Hm?" Genki looked up from her book (The Prisoner of Azkaban).

"The scars."

"Oh," she blushed, "I used to cut," she whispered. "But since me and Cori made a bet to see who go longer without, I've been clean." She looked down.

"If you ever need help-"

"Just read the stinking book."

* * *

"They look so cute!"

"I wanna poke 'em."

"I wonder how they got that way."

"I wonder how much sleep they got."

"Ooh, can I wake them up?"

What the gang and the girls were gawking at was Ponyboy and Genki asleep on the couch. Genki's legs were across Pony's lap (even though she sat next to him), her head on his shoulder, and they both had books in their laps. The gang was surprised but not as surprised as the girls.

Genki's parent were really strict when it came to boys so Genki rarely hung out with them. She had never had her first kiss, heck, she hand never held a guy's hand before.

Cori picked up Genki's bag of books and threw it on the ground jarring them awake. Genki's eyes just fluttered open (because she was used to someone waking her up loudly), but poor Pony jumped up and nearly ran into the coffee table. The gang and the girls laughed.

Genki sighed, "really guys?"

"What the heck?" Pony plopped down next to her.

The group kept laughing until they realized they would be late for work or school.

* * *

A month later (to the date) was Christmas Eve. Unfortunately Chevy and Steve had to work that night until 10. They were bored because no one needs gas on Christmas Eve.

They both sat on the hood of a car drinking root beer to pass the time. "So," Steve looked at her, "how's life?"

"Eh." She shrugged her shoulders and toke a swing of her drink. "Hey you want to play first time?" she slightly tilted her head to the side as she looked at him.

This made Steve's heart melt; he really liked Chevy. From her golden hair, her bottle green eyes, her laugh, her smile, the way she bit her lip when she worked on a car, or her vast knowledge of cars, the way she rejected guys again and again. The only reason he didn't ask her out was because he didn't want to ruin the friendship they had.

"What's first time?"

She smirked making him feel like jello. "So, basically you bring up a topic like say first baseball game and I would say Phillies v.s Red Sox at Fenway park then you would say yours then we come up with a new topic."

"Seems simple enough." He shrugged and turned into her. She sat cross-legged face him while he just turned his torso.

After an hour of fun questions they dove into serious questions. Chevy asked the easier one, "first kiss. Mine was Bobbie Lockhart over a fence when I scored the winning pitch."

Steve thought for a moment, "my ex Evie while dancing." He asked the hardest question, "first time having sex. Mine was with Evie at Buck's."

She looked down, "I've never done it."

Steve instantly regretted it, "I'm sorry Chev' I shouldn't have asked it was really personal and all. It's just a I assumed a girl like you could get any guy she wanted. I'm not saying you're easy or anything-" She surprised him by kissing him. Sparks jolted through their bodies.

They lingered for a moment until she leaned back. Before he could apologize she started, "whenever I paly this game with Corvie and the girls don't believe me and laugh. You're the first person not to make fun of me. Thank you Steve." She hugged him.

* * *

"They're late." Heather muttered as she stared out the front door.

Soda leaned his head back (because he thought it was easier then turning his head toward the door). "I'm sure they're fine."

Cori piped up, 'they're probably confessing their undying love for each other or making out. Or a mixture of both. Both, definitely both. " Soda turned to look at his girl (he had asked her earlier that month). Luckily, he was next to her and had his arm around her.

"Dude," Blossom turned her head around (because she was sitting sideways on Johnny's lap with her legs over the arm of the chair so she could sketch), "don't put those thoughts in her head."

"I'm going to get them." She walked towards the door to put her shoes.

"I'm going with you," Darry voiced and walked toward her to get his shoes. "A pretty girl like you shouldn't be walking out alone."

So, the duo grabbed their coats and headed for the DX. Cori sighed, "now they're going to confess their love for each other." Everyone besides the two couples, Dallas and Two-Bitt (who were partying) murmured in agreement.

* * *

Heather and Darry were walking toward the DX when Darry noticed it. A gold diamond ring on her left ring finger. It just about ruined every one of Darry's dreams of going out with her. He really like Heather and was trying to find a way to ask her out.

"He's a lucky man." Darry said with out really thinking.

"Huh?" Heather was confused.

"The guy who gave you the ring," he motioned to the ring that was probably worth more then he could make.

"Oh," she twisted the ring out of habit, "uh Mike." She looked down. "Look Darry I should probably tell you this since it would be wrong to crush, but you Mike died."

Darry stopped in his tracks, "what?"

Heather looked down. Her hair fell forward covering her teary eyes, "he and Genki's sister husband, Mark were in the same brat when they were killed. I feel bad for Choo she's expecting." She looked to avoid Darry's gaze.

Darry felt like a capital J jerk for asking. He couldn't believe he was so insensitive. She had been away from Mike for so long. "Heather I'm so sorry."

She wiped a tear away, "it's fine you didn't know."

He sighed, "not it's not." He was about to go on when she kissed him. After they parted Darry said, "well that was a strange turn of events!"

* * *

It was late that night when Dally and Two-Bitt strolled in for the night. They planned on crashing there and spending Christmas with them.

Dally went to do sleep on Darry's chair when he saw Johnny sitting on it with Blossom (sideways) on his lap. Dally got Two's attention and pointed at them.

Two responded with, "they're cute but Steve and Chevy are cuter." He pointed to couple cuddling on the couch. "Let's try Soda's old bedroom I don't wanna sleep on the floor."

In Soda's bedroom laid Cori and Soda with Cori's hand on her boyfriend's butt. Dally spoke first, "I like her style. Should we try Pony's room?"

Two-Bitt shrugged and they ventured to the youngest member of the gang's room to see Genki asleep on the bed Pony asleep on the floor next to the bed. They were holding hands (this was Genki's first time holding a boy's hand). "Go Pony. Hey where's Heather and Darry?"

The two looked at each other and decided to try Darry's room. Now, neither of them had ever been in Darry's room, it was forbidden, kind of like not pooping at some else's house. The two were surprised to find the two snuggling.

"Everyone looks so cute snuggling," Two-Bitt pouted, "I want to snuggle with someone." He looked at Dally.

"Don't look at me."


	7. Chapter 7

_**So this is just a filler chapter.**_

* * *

As per usual Cori was the first one up on Christmas morning. Ever since she was little she was always the first one up. And, following tradition she woke her twin up first. Cori ran to the couch where Chevy was sleeping and violently shook her, also awaking Steve.

"Chev' wake up it's Christmas!" The girl squealed still shaking her sister who didn't budge. Nevertheless, Cori still kept shaking her sister.

Steve grew annoyed and shouted, "get a grip women!" Waking everyone up.

At this Chevy opened her eyes and glared at Steve. Before Steve could conjure an 'I'm sorry' Chevy pushed him off the couch. She snuggled back against the couch and muttered "nobody yells at my twin 'cept me." Soon everyone was up forcing a tired Chevy to wake up and smell the roses. She sat up tiredly, wrapped in a blanket.

Now it was time to open presents. This year they had decided that since there were so many of them they would do a secret Santa.

Darry went first, "alright I had Dally so here." Darry handed Dally a small package as he raised an eyebrow.

Dally unwrapped the gift and smirked. "Thanks dude." He showed off his two packs of cigarettes, Dallas and Winstons. "Alright, I got Chevy," he looked at Steve, "and I know she's your girl and all but still." He reached into his pocket, "oh, and half of it's for Cori."

The two looked at each other as Chevy took the oddly shaped present. Chevy unwrapped the present that was covered in newspaper and laughed. She handed Cori her half who just laughed. Chevy had gotten a little Chevy Nova toy car and Cori had gotten a little Corvette. "Thanks Dally and how did you know my middle name was Nova?" Chevy unwrapped herself from her blanket and pulled a gift from underneath the couch.

"Is it really?" Dally asked and Chevy nodded.

Chevy looked at Pony, "IDK man, IDK." She shook her head. Chevy handed him a book.

"Fahrenheit 451?" He asked and she just shrugged. Pony handed Two-Bitt a Mickey Mouse shirt.

"Oh, cool," Two-Bitt had just gotten Blossom some paper (but she still was flattered), while she got Heather cash, and Heather got Johnny cash also (I know creative). Heather got Steve a car magazine and Steve got Genki a journal.

Genki went in the other room and brought out a box "I got Cori the best gift." She handed her friend the box.

Cori scoffed as she opened the box, "there's nothing you could've gotten me-" Cori gasped, "a ukie!" The blonde pulled out a ukulele. Cori quickly threw her gift to Darry (a football).

Cori began to pay "House of Gold" by Twenty-One Pilots and soon all the girls sang along.


	8. Chapter 8

_**This is the last chapter before the sequel "Found".**_

 _ **Bonus points to see who can spot the Heathers musical and Pretty Little Liars references (the Hamilton one is obvious).**_

* * *

Cori skipped happily toward the DX. She was humming a happy tune to match her happy mood. Today was her and Soda's six month anniversary and Soda had promised her that he would treat her to lunch because he couldn't afford a real date. Having twelve people at your house drains your bank account. Nevertheless Cori was happy.

What she didn't know was that her happiness was about to be lost.

* * *

Blossom couldn't believe it; she thought it was impossible. Nevertheless it was true. How could she be so stupid? She threw her life away. She was only sixteen for god's sake! What was she going to do? What would the girls and the guys say? What would Johnny say? Oh god, Johnny, how could she do this to him? How could she be so careless with something this important? How would he react? Would he react like her father did when he found out her mother was pregnant with another child when he wanted one? No, Johnny would never leave Blossom for something she couldn't control. Shouldn't she be happy?

She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes as she walked up to Johnny. It was now or never.

"Hey babe," she looked down, "what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." Pink met brown as soon as she said. She waited for a response.

Johnny just blinked, in shock of course. How could Blossom could be pregnant? They were as careful as they could be despite the circumstances. Sure, they didn't always condoms...

Johnny finally was able to speak. "Well, it's going to be hard but I love you. We are going to make this work."

"I understand you don't want it bu-" Blossom stopped, "wait what? You love me?"

"Yes," Johnny pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you too."

* * *

Soda sighed as he wiped down the counter for the millionth time. He stared at his reflection in the counter. He had said it Sandy so many times, why was he so nervous this time? Maybe it was because he was scared she would turn him down. At first he thought he didn't feel so strongly about Cori, but then he dismissed that idea.

Soda bent down to tie his shoe. As he tied he heard the door open. "I'm behind the counter!" He heard soft footsteps then saw shoes at his feet.

Soda stood up expecting to see a blonde with blue and gray eyes. He did see blonde and blue eyes but no gray. He's know those eyes anywhere.

"Sandy?" She smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Soda had dreamt of this day for months; Sandy coming back. He forgot he was going to tell Cori he loved her and kissed back with every fiber in his body. He had Sandy back; nothing else mattered.

Or so he thought.

* * *

Chevy was in the break room when she heard a female voice she did not recognize. It was to close to Steve for her liking so she decided to investigate. She stormed to the garage as she was able to make out the voices.

"Evie stop!" Chevy heard as she had her hand on the door.

Evie was here? Oh no. What if Steve left her for Evie? They had more history then Chevy did with him. Hell, he lost his virginity to her. What chance did she have? No, this wasn't true, he told Evie stop.

Chevy opened the door and she saw Evie had him cornered. She said, "you know you love me."

He scoffed, "I'm in love with Chevy."

"You love me?" Chevy asked and the two's heads whipped around. Evie's face paled when she saw what she was up against and she quickly scurried away.

"I love you." Steve repeated and she felt happy.

Then it felt her heart was ripped out. She had felt this before and knew her twin was in trouble.

"Cori."

* * *

Cori walked into the DX and saw it. Her Sodapop kissing and feeling up another girl. Then he said the words everyone wants to hear: "I love you."

But they weren't to her.

She turned and ran back to the Curtis house and stormed in. What she did next some may say rage misled her but she knew what she was doing. She ran into the kitchen and took the biggest knife hat the house owned. She smiled as she felt the cool blade on her finger tips.

Now she began her work. She ran into Soda and Pony's room. She stabbed the bed with all her might and ripped the mattress. She slashed the pillows, walls, blankets, clothes, and sheets. While doing this she found a box of photos of _her._ She decided to deal with them later. She slashed open the picture of them two.

How could he do this to her? All she ever did was love him and this is what she gets. She finally trusts a boy with her heart and he throws it away. She didn't want to believe but she knew she did. She confined in him; she trusted him. Cori had told him everything and she thought he had too. But he left out one thing: _he still fucking loved Sandy._ She had tried to be as good as Sandy. She tried so damn hard to be even better. But no matter how hard she tried _he still fucking loved Sandy._ What did she do wrong? Did she not love him enough? Did she not laugh at his jokes enough? Did not listen to him enough? Was she not enough?

 _No she just wasn't Sandy._

Next Cori took the box of pictures and carried them to the kitchen. and threw them is the sink. She grabbed the oil from the cabinet and coated the frames. She reached into the drawer and pulled out the matches. She lit one and threw it on the photos. She watched the flames dance. She fought the urge to strike a match and set this dump ablaze. She couldn't trust anyone.

After all you can never a pretty boy with an ugly secret.

* * *

Chevy stormed out into the store (with Steve in tow) hoping her twin was there. She wasn't. Soda was; making out with some girl.

So _that_ was what caused her twin senses to tingle.

She pulled the two apart, "what the hell Soda?!"

Almost in trance he said "I love Sandy."

Some might say Chevy rage misled her; and they would be right. She punched Soda as hard as she could and then kicked him in the nuts. "What about Cori?" She turned to deal with Sandy but she was gone.

"Chev'" Steve started, "that was uncalled for."

"Uncalled for?! He broke Cori's heart!" Chevy stomped her foot in anger.

"We don't know that."

Chevy growled in frustration, "believe me I _know."_ Steve scoffed. For some reason she felt the need to quote Hamilton, for Cori, "I know my sister like I know my own mind, you'll never find anyone as trusting or as kind. I love my sister more then anything in this life and I will chose her happiness over mine every time. Put what we had aside, I standing at her side you can never be satisfied, god I hope you're satisfied." And she stormed out to find her sister.

* * *

Cori was on the floor sobbing when Chevy found her. Chevy ran to her twin and cradled her in her arms.

"He-"

"I know, I know."

"I-"

"I know, I know."

Chevy held her sister, softly singing 'You Are My Sunshine'. It was as if everyone knew what had happened. They all (besides Blossom and Johnny) crowded in the small living room.

When Darry walked in he asked, "what's that smell?" He walked into the kitchen to see the fire barely glowing. "What the hell?" He stormed out and tried to rip the twins apart.

Darrel Shayne Curtis Jr. could not pull two teenage girls apart.

It was like Chevy and Cori were conjoined; their grip like glue. Even though Cori was shaking and a mess their steel grip was unbreakable. Maybe it was because they were twins and had a bond so strong.

Darry stepped back and angrily asked, "what the hell happened?"

Cori choked out, "Soda."

Chevy translated, "Soda broke her heart." Cori started to wail at the reminder of what happened. Chevy began to rock her sister.

"That's no reason to almost burn our house down." Darry crossed his arms. "You're probably just making it up. I should have never let you in my house."

"Fuck you." Heather shouted, "girl's we're leaving." Chevy picked Cori up and made a beeline for the door. Genki worriedly looked at the gang but left because she didn't want to leave her friends. She was followed by Heather.

Just as Heather walked out the door Blossom and Johnny walked up. 'Hey guys guess what?"

"We're leaving Blossom, now!" Heather stomped off.

Blossom turned to Johnny. "They're mad, let them cool off. We'll tell them then."

She kissed Johnny's cheek as Chevy yelled, "C'mon fatass."

"Hey", Blossom retorted, "I'm not fat." Nevertheless she followed.

Little did they know the boys wouldn't see them for a year and a half. But the girls would see them in two weeks.

In their world.


End file.
